


Don't Let Me Be Gone

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Gen, Mentions Of Blurryface, Pre TOP era, Rain, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song fic, Song: Goner, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tyler is a teen, Why Did I Write This?, Young Tyler, forest, thunderstorm, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Tyler is caught in the rain after a breakdown, and prays not to be a goner.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hbrkGvIuOA(my inspiration for this fic and should be listened to while reading because it's amazing)





	Don't Let Me Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> It's very angsty but I promise the ending is good, I promise! Anyone who keeps up with me in general, I promise the Superbat oneshot sagas are no where near over, I just wrote this down in choir and figured I would post it. A Superbat fanfic can be expected within the next few days. But for now, we delve into another one of my obsessions. Twenty One Pilots. Enjoy.

Tyler drew in a shuddering breath and slowly let it out. His arms were wrapped around his knees, bent and pressed up against his pounding chest.

He was hiding in the corner of a treehouse. It was were he and Zack had played when they were younger, a few miles in a forest from there home.

Why did this always happen to him? Why couldn't he keep himself together? All he had wanted was to just be alone, have some time to just think.

He had thought about pointless things, really. Things that he wouldn't dare bring up to anyone for fear of being ridiculed. It's not like anyone was bothered by the fact that someone else had their name. It was just his own pointless mental dialog, Tyler convinced himself. Pointless curses and nonsense verses of his own mind.

Tyler pushed himself to his feet. He was still shaking, and could barely hear over the pounding of his own heart, but he figured he had to force himself home. He had no phone nor watch to know the time, but the sight of the sun sinking into the horizon told him that night was falling near.

He climbed down from his childhood home in the trees, almost falling from his body's shaking as he descended the wooden steps. Tyler stumbled out of the forest and onto a paved road.

It was a backroad in the middle of Ohio, so traffic was nonexistent, allowing Tyler to walk in the road without risking being ran over. Though it was hard to deny that sometimes he wanted to be ran over, he wanted something to just finish his waste of a life.

Tyler had been walking for some time, when thunder stormed not too far away. He jumped, and dared to look up at the sky. What once was an evening twilight sky, was now overtaken by ominous clouds of grey.

Tyler sighed. It was just his luck the weather would be against him, much like everything else in his life. He braced himself for the rain.

When it came, it came all at once in it's wet misery. The rain was icy, Tyler hadn't even realized how cold the air was until the water made it worse. He shivered without thinking and flicked up his hood. Within minutes though, the hood was useless, as the rain pouring right through the fabric of all of his clothing.

Tyler's skin felt as freezing as his soul. He almost wished for Hell, at least then he would be warm. He probably deserved Hell any which way, so it was just as well he want it.

Tyler was no longer shaking from his breakdown, but now because of the cold. He hunched his shoulders and walked faster, wanting to be warm more than anything.

He found himself at a road tunnel, and almost cried with relief. Tyler ran under the refuge of the metal coverage.

He leaned against the wall, shivering breathing hard. The teen let his back slid down the curved metal wall, and sat the same way he did in the treehouse. Knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

Tyler made the decision to wait out the rain, however long that took. No one would miss him. He wasn't worthy of being missed.

_"I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath."_ Tyler sang, so softly his voice wouldn't have been audible to someone sitting right next to him.

_"I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath."_ Tyler tried again, his voice breaking.

_"I wanna be know by you, I wanna be know by you."_ He sang, tilting his head, letting it hit the metal. Tyler felt tears slip. It didn't matter, he was already soaked to the bone.

_"I'm a goner, Somebody catch my breath, I'm a goner, Somebody catch my breath, I wanna be known by you, I wanna be known by you."_ Tyler repeated, this time his voice a bit louder, echoing through the tunnel.

_"Though I'm weak, beaten down."_ Tyler sang, not knowing where the words or melody were coming from, but not stopping.

_"I'll slip away, into the sound."_ Tyler let his tears wash the rain away from his face, replacing one wetness for another.

_"The ghost of you, is close to me."_ Tyler's thoughts wandered to Him while he sang, wondering what his heavenly Father would think of Tyler's broken soul.

_"I'm inside out, you're underneath."_ Tyler's voice broke again.

_"I've got two faces, Blurry's the one I'm not."_ Tyler sang, convincing himself that if he gave his insecurities a name, maybe he could make them a person other than himself.

_"I've got two faces, Blurry's the one I'm not."_ Tyler sang more forcefully, telling himself again and again that he wasn't his insecurities. He could fight them.

_"I need your help to take him out."_ Tyler sang, looking up.

_"I need your help to take him out."_ He sang again, no longer talking to himself, but instead to a God he prayed hadn't lost hope in him.

_"Though I'm weak, and beaten down. I'll slip away, into the sound."_ Tyler closed his eyes, finally feeling a bit warmer.

_"The ghost of you, is close to me. I'm inside out, you're underneath."_ Tyler felt the tension draining from his body. He stopped shaking.

_"Though I'm weak, And beaten down, I'll slip away, Into the sound, The ghost of you, Is close to me, I'm inside out, You're underneath"_ Tyler sang. He drew in a shaky breath.

_"Don't let me be gone."_ Tyler didn't even hear his own voice.

_"Don't let me be gone."_ He tried again, this time a fraction louder.

_"Don't let me be gone. Don't let me be gone."_ Tyler repeated again and again, balling up his fists.

_"Don't let me be!"_ He screamed, the tune of the song almost gone.

_"Don't let me be! Ahhh, Yeahhh!"_ Tyler screamed, letting out all the emotions he had held in too long.

_"I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath. I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath."_ Tyler was no longer screaming, but still emotional. He felt his energy draining.

_"I wanna be known by you."_ He sang softly now, finally calm.

_"I wanna be known by you."_ Tyler's own voice was the last thing he heard, despite the rain pounding above, before he drifted off to sleep, finally feeling peace take him over.

**Author's Note:**

> (Also another side note, in case anyone has wondered why I haven't written anything in like the last week, I have been tremendously sick and need surgery in June. Yay)


End file.
